


Pain

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy's thoughts as she sees Daniel with Violet for the first time.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'pain'.

Peggy closes her eyes after seeing the embrace and subsequent kiss. She should be happy for Daniel. He’s found someone. So why isn’t she happy? Why does she feel like her heart might stop? Why does she feel like she has been punched in the gut? If only she had...

She much prefers physical pain. A punch, a knife wound. The pain manifests itself in one place and eventually fades. Physical pain makes you feel alive. Emotional pain makes you want to die.

She should be happy for him. He deserves to be loved. 

_But_ , Peggy thinks, _so do I_.


End file.
